1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer common system for enabling several personal computers to share a single printer, and more particularly to a wireless printer common system for enabling several personal computers to share a single printer by wireless.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, known printer common devices require a printer switching unit and cables corresponding in number to computers to share a printer. As the distance between the printer and a computer connected with each other by a cable is increased, the length of the cable is increased. This increased cable length may result in an error in data transmitted to the side of the printer. For this reason, existing printer switching units have a limitation on usable distance. As a result, computers having a high movability such as lap top computers and personal note book computers encounter a difficulty to use the existing printer common systems.
On the other hand, a wireless control technique for printing machines is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,842 issued on Mar. 14, 1989 and entitled "Device for the Control of Rotary Printing Machines". However, the wireless control device disclosed in the patent requires separate transmitter and receiver because a control signal should be transmitted by use of electromagnetic radiation or ultrasonic waves.